The Red String of Fate
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU Story! Ren and Ranmaru are two friends who share an apartment but due to the expensive rent they need help to pay the bills. Masato is someone who wants some freedom, and with his father's authorization he is able to finally have it for a year. During that year a lot of things are recovered; a lot of things are lost and a lot of things are strongly bonded together. - HIATUS


**Hey minna (^u^)/  
Kotori~chan's here with a new story xP but this will be a short story, I have the whole thing planned in my head (in truth I've written the summary of each chapter on a paper already +w+ I worked so hard *lmao*). The story will have 5 chapters, no more and no less than that (if it has more it's probably an extra, but that won't happen*maybe*lol)  
**

 **Anyways, there was a guest who reviewed another one of my fics and they said they hoped that my next story had Ranmaru in it so Ren could be jealous x3 well I have this story planned for a long time now, and in truth I found it funny the fact of having you telling me that hehe I'm sure that this won't be exactly what you were hoping for but it has Ranmaru in it and I can assure you that Ren will be jealous ;D so I hope you can enjoy this  
Also thank you so much, Shannon-san, for taking some of your time to review my fics pwp I've always a wide grin on my lips whenever I read them, so thanks for that **❤ **!**

 **And now I'm going to clarify something about those three babies =3  
In my fic they are the same age (the three of them) however Ranmaru is a few months older than Ren and Masa~nyan AND Ren is older than Masa~nyan a few months as well. So Masa~nyan is the youngest one, then it's Ren and finally Ranmaru. Is my explanation understandable enough? ~v~ sorry I just can't think of a better way to explain it TvT but if you don't get it just tell me né? I'll make sure to elaborate a better explanation :)  
Aaand, I think that's all xD**

 **Sorry for mistakes, I've re~read this a lot of times and I don't think it's that bad but my Eng is terrible xP so I can't make any promises haha  
Then, without further ado, enjoy x] **sorry for the long A/N****

* * *

 **~The red string of fate~**

* * *

 **I ~ Your lost memories, our crushed feelings**

* * *

"Ran~chan?" Ren leaned his face to Ranmaru's, preventing him from continue reading his favorite magazine, thus interrupting his peaceful moment. "What are you reading?" The blond asked cheerfully, half curious and half teasing the other male. Of course he knew what he was reading, but who knows, sometimes it could be something different.

Ranmaru glared at him, clearly annoyed. "Unfortunately I am looking at an idiot instead of reading."

"Tch, how cold né Ran-chan."Ren decided to finally move away from the other male's view, and sat down on the small sofa at a corner of the living room, disappointed with his friend's reaction. Honestly, Ren did not know how and why he was friends with someone like Ranmaru. The silver haired male had a terrible moody personality; rarely smiled or looked at someone in the eye. Truth to be told, Ranmaru was an antisocial man. But maybe because of that Ren had agreed in sharing an apartment with him. They both had taken the decision years ago after graduation. The course they both had chosen was the same, plus the college where they both had been accepted was the same as well; so why not to join both things, right?

Sometimes, the blond regretted his decision of living with his silver haired friend; however he had fun with him most of the times, besides they were friends for such a long time… Of course he wouldn't tell Ranmaru to move nor would he do such a thing. He was used already.

"And here I was thinking of telling you the good news…" Ren bemoaned, clearly enjoying Ranmaru's confused stare at the moment.

"Good news?"

"Yeah. Good news~" Ren sing-sang teasing the older male.

"Tsk, if it's about your new girlfriend I'm telling you Ren, I don't care."

"What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. I told you already that the girls are the ones who follow me. Besides…" The blond hesitated. Ranmaru observed him, expecting him to continue. Ren remained silent with a serious expression plastered on his face. To Ranmaru, whom knew him since childhood, it was as if Ren was recalling something very important to him; something irreplaceable even.

"Besides…?" The silver haired man spoke as a way to encourage him to continue.

Ren took the opportunity to finally break the silence. "It's tomorrow Ran~chan."

"Tomorrow?" Ranmaru frowned. "The hell is happening tomorrow?" He asked annoyed; his friend had clearly changed the previous subject of their talk. Sometimes Ren's attitudes annoyed him the most. Why couldn't he be more honest? Sure, everyone had their own secrets but if they didn't want to share them then why would they start a conversation and end it in the middle? That was what Ranmaru, a straightforward man, hated the most.

"Say Ran~chan, do you still remember that we need someone to help us to pay the bills of this apartment right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Ren grinned satisfied with the great news he had to tell Ranmaru. "Tomorrow, that someone will come to live with us."

"Heh… So you really found someone. Incredible. Well, congrats and thanks I guess." He said dryly, looking at his magazine once again. It seemed that Ren had told him everything already, so he could finally enjoy his news about rock one more time and hopefully in peace this time. Or so he thought.

Ren's eyebrow twitched in frustration and annoyance due to the older man's reaction."R-Ran~chan, what kind of reaction is that?"

"What, do you expected me to jump and shout _'Yay, we found someone!'_? Don't joke. I'm thankful though, now I'll be able to save some money." Ranmaru said without looking at his childhood friend. His magazine was much more important; especially all those new rock bands. He had so much to explore about each one of them…

"Hum I see. Well, I'm glad you feel like that towards this. It's better this way anyways. I only hope you don't change your mind once you see who our new roommate is."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Now Ranmaru was forced to look away from his magazine. Ren's words and the teasing tone of voice he had used caught his full attention. The blond wouldn't give him answers, though; Ranmaru hadn't, after all, cared about the subject.

"Hum, who knows… What do you think I meant?" Saying that, the blond left the room and a very curious and frustrated Ranmaru behind. He deserved it.

 **~**RMR**~**

"Onii-chan, do you really have to go?" A young blue haired girl asked, deep frowning while staring at her older blue haired brother. Her large azure eyes were pleading him not to go; to stay with her because she needed him. She was only making things harder. On one hand he wanted to stay because he loved her, but on the other hand he really wanted this; to stay away from his house and his family. He wanted to be free for as long as he could. Even though his father had allowed him an year of freedom only, he would enjoy it to the fullest. For a whole year, Hijirikawa Masato wouldn't worry about anything else besides himself.

"I'm sorry Mai, but I really have to go." He said smiling kindly trying to make her sadness fade away. His hand was gently supported on top of her head, softly stroking her hair. "But it's just for an year. Before you notice it, onii-chan will be here again with you, okay?"

The petite girl looked at her brother hopeful, finally with a smile on her thin lips, and nodded happier. "Okay, onii-chan."

Masato's smile widened; at least he had made her feel better and happier. That was more than enough.

"Hijirikawa-sama."

Masato looked towards the masculine voice behind him, and the old man at the door continued respectfully, "Hijirikawa-sama's father wants to see you."

The blue haired man sighed deeply and told the man he would go in a minute. Understanding the message, the old butler left his room and the two siblings alone once again.

Mai stared at her older brother concerned. She knew that whenever their father called her onii-chan at his office, then her onii-chan would return with a sad expression on his face. She hated when he was sad. She loved her brother's sweet and gentle smile the most, but she knew that due to their parents the blue haired male would never find true happiness. If only she could do something…

"Onii-chan…" She called softly hugging him tightly. Masato stared at her confused, surprised and concerned.

"What happened, Mai?"

"Onii-chan, I don't want you to cry anymore." She finally said looking straight at his widened dark blue eyes. He was trying to fully understand her statement. Why would she say such a thing? Masato never cried, and whenever he did he always made sure not to cry in front of others, so how did she know? Unless…

" _Ah I can't win against her."_ The boy thought leaning towards the young child and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Mai. I promise you that I won't cry anymore."

"Then Mai won't complain anymore." She smiled brightly washing his worries away.

 **~**RMR**~**

Masato took out of the taxi his large bags and stared at the apartment where he would live for a whole year. The outside of the building seemed extravagant like a place made for important people to live in. If the outside was like this he didn't even want to think about the inside of it. Living there would be pretty expensive, but then again, he would be dividing the payment with his two future roommates so he wasn't really worried. Besides, his father had been the one choosing the place where he would be staying at and he had even given him a credit card where he would put money every month, so Masato's life wouldn't be as hard to live as he had expected at first when he had decided to leave his house. He had tried to reject his father's help though, but the man forced him to accept his, so claimed, good intentions so Masato couldn't really disobey him. He knew that in truth his father did this just to control him, even if a little, while he wasn't living under the same place as him, but he couldn't really do anything to avoid such control.

"I shall enjoy my new life for the time being." The blue haired man said to himself, when suddenly a voice interrupted him.

"Are you Hijirikawa Masato?"

Said male looked at the voice's owner and was instantly dazzled. He had never seen such a captivating boy in his whole life; and he had seen many people already due to his father's fancy parties. However, none of them were as good looking as the tall blond in front of him.

"Y-" Masato cleared his throat lightly blushing. He had gotten too dazzled for his own liking. The other male had noticed for sure. "Yes, I am. And you-"

"Ah I knew it-" The good looking blond grabbed his right hand, gently, and placed over it a sweet kiss. Masato blushed deeply.

"W-Wai- W-What are you doing? Let go! Who are you?"

The blond seemed taken aback for moments, but somehow he recovered quickly since he let Masato's hand go and smiled friendly at him.

"Jinguji Ren. That's my name, Hijirikawa." Jinguji's playful tone of voice made him furrow his brows in irritation. Who the hell was that guy and why was he being so friendly with him already? And it seemed that he knew Masato but how? And more; why had he... he... The blue haired male's cheeks got redder and he tried to forget the previous action of the handsome blond. Masato shouldn't get distracted so easily by futile things like those. He had to-

"W-Wait; you said _Jinguji Ren_?" Masato asked all of a sudden with widened eyes.

"Yeah. Why? Did you remember anything, by any chance?"

"Eh? Ah- Hum... Y-You are one of my roommates right?"

The blond faced him crestfallen with a sad smile on his lips. "So that's it huh... Yeah I am. Welcome to your new house Hijirikawa Masato."

Masato didn't really understand the other man's reactions, but somehow he felt relieved in meeting one of his roommates. Although the boy was a little strange, he seemed to be someone nice; besides he was really good looking. Not that that mattered though.

"Then, shall we go? I think Ran-chan's at home right now, so this will be a good time for you guys to meet each other." Ren said grabbing two of Masato's bags and walking on ahead of him. The blue haired teen agreed with him and followed the other male right behind. He was getting more nervous the closer he got to the extravagant apartment. He only hoped the other boy was someone nice as well.

 **~**RMR**~**

"I'll sound kind of repetitive but, welcome to your new home Hijirikawa."

Masato entered in the house and observed the large yet simple hallway carefully. The house seemed to be pretty normal, despite of the size of that corridor.

"The living room and the kitchen is that door on the right over there. The door slightly in front of it is a small storage room. Then at the end of the corridor you can see another door right? That's an office that we usually use to study; you're free to use it as well. The corridor that continues to the right is where the bedrooms and the two bathrooms are. After meeting Ranmaru I will make sure to show you every division of the house." Ren explained and Masato seemed lightly surprised at the quantity of divisions in the house. Even though it seemed like any normal house, and it was in fact, this place was really big. No wonder his roommates stated their desperation on the internet.

"I understand. Thank you very much." Masato replied formally.

"There's no need for all that formality." Ren said grinning, grabbing his hand and kissing it softly while winking at Masato whom blushed with his bold actions. He pulled his hand back right away, and kept a safe distance from the blond. This guy was openly flirting with him! Didn't he feel embarrassed at all? For God's sake... Masato's heart seemed like it would burst out of his chest at any minute. Why was he reacting in such a way in first place? He wasn't gay, he was pretty sure of it. Then was it because the other man was so captivating and good looking? Masato didn't know what to think anymore!

They both headed finally to the living room where the supposed second roommate was resting. Masato's heart pounded stronger and stronger by the minute. He was really nervous. The two men entered in the living room where the other man was lying down on the sofa dozing off pleasantly. Masato flushed even more as he observed the silver haired man. If he hadn't seen captivating and handsome people before, then today Masato had for sure seen enough of them already. If Jinguji Ren was so good looking, his second roommate didn't get behind him at all. On the contrary, they both were so gorgeous that he couldn't simply tell which one of them was more handsome.

"Ah~ah he will get all moody now." The blond bemoaned with a long sigh.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah nothing. Just wait a bit." Ren approached the sleeping male and leaned his grinning mouth to one of his ears, blowing softly to the inside of it. The second after, the silver haired man woke up angrier than ever.

"YOU BASTARD... YOU SURE HAVE A STRONG WILL TO DIE DON'T YOU?" Ranmaru shouted grabbing his collar harshly.

"Now, don't be so mean Ran~chan. I have a surprise for you." Ranmaru glared darkly at him and the blond just eyed him teasingly.

Masato observed the two men in disbelief. He could already picture the kind of relationship of both, which wasn't too friendly in truth, but how those two managed to live together was yet a mystery to him.

"Ran-chan, look over there." Ren pointed at a side of the room with his chin, grinning satisfied. Reluctantly, Ranmaru did as the blond told him and the moment his dual-colored eyes saw the blue haired man, he stood up on his feet completely astonished. He walked, step by step very slowly, towards the other male whom looked everywhere clearly nervous with his presence.

"Ma-" He swallowed hard feeling his throat dry. Ranmaru was suddenly engulfed by a whirlwind of feelings. He had never thought that his new roommate would be the blue haired man. He had never, not even once, forgotten him. Ranmaru stretched his arm out towards the other male, and caressed his warm cheek softly. Even the warmth of his skin felt so familiar...

"Masato..." His deep voice murmured gently as his thumb caressed Masato's cheek kindly. Said male just remained still, completely paralyzed with the soft feeling of the other man's touch. Who was him? Why had he called his name in such a gentle way? What was he doing to make Masato feel unable to move away from that kind touch? The blue haired man was so confused and so surprised with his own reaction, that he couldn't even remember that there was a third person in that room.

"My, my Ran~chan; why are you harassing our new roommate like that?" The blond spoke with a wide grin on his lips. One of his hands was friendly supported over Ranmaru's shoulder bringing him back to the real world.

The older man removed his hand from Masato's cheek and stared at his friend with the intention of arguing back, being instantly interrupted by Ren's astonishing whispers. "Sorry Ran-chan, but he doesn't remember us."

Ranmaru's world was painfully crushed with such a revelation.

* * *

 **And that's all for now.  
Look forward for next chapter.  
Bye~Bye, **❤ **ヽ** **(*'** **､** **^*)chuu***

 **Ps:. Just to clarify, from now on instead of using a time line I will divide scenes like this - ~**RMR**~ (of course depending of the couple I'm writing about xP if it's RenMasa only then take off an R and we are done haha)**


End file.
